


New Year's Eve

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, With Each Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several ways to celebrate the new year. John, Mycroft, Sherlock, Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Jim, and Sebastian all celebrate in their own way. A compilation of ficlets focusing on couples or individuals all on the same night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

"You really didn't have to take me all the way up here." Even as he said it John's head was tipped back to look at the stars, just visible above the haze of the London air.

"It's only a clock tower." Mycroft smiled a bit, watching John more than the revelers below them. Not that they could really see them from the walkway around Big Ben. There was a clock in the way, but there were plenty of lights to let them know where they were. Mycroft scooted two inches closer to John and leaned forward onto the railing next to him. "Next year we'll go somewhere you can really see them." He nodded to the sky.

John turned his head, blinking in surprise at the closeness of the other man, but he smiled. "And miss the fireworks? I think not." He shifted slightly so their arms were brushing. Mycroft's breathing pattern skipped a rotation, not that John seemed to notice.

"If you want." Mycroft said quietly, "Or we could have our own fireworks. Not quite as spectacular, I regret, but I'm sure something could be whipped up. Especially with a year's notice." It was dangerous, his pulse was going wild, to suggest something so far in the future, to make plans for it even.

"I'm sure you've stopped wars in less time." John laughed, reaching over to tug Mycroft's knit hat farther down to cover his ears, "You look freezing." He frowned when the brim folded down and turned so he could face the taller man. John took his gloves off and stuffed them in his coat pockets, reaching up to fiddle with the brim of Mycroft's hat, turning it up so it didn't cover his eyes. "Sorry." He said softly, suddenly very aware that his nose was a few hairs breadth away from Mycroft's. "You would really do that?" He asked, finishing with the hat but not taking his hands off the fabric. "Get me fireworks for New Year's Eve?"

"Of course." Mycroft chuckled. "If you'll agree to accompany me to the countryside for New Year's next year. I'm afraid we don't have time to travel that far tonight."

"No, I don't suppose we do." John's hands slid down, but he took Mycroft's hand in his when he turned back to watch the skyline, watching his small frown turn to a small smile out of the corner of his eye. "And I would be glad to accompany you next year." He added after a moment. "Though I'll be picking where we spend New Year’s the year after that."

Without a word, Mycroft slid his hand from John's grip so he could remove his mitten, putting it in his opposite pocket and taking John's hand again. When he felt the chill Mycroft put both their hands in his coat pocket, pleased to hear John's slight hum when he did so. "Two more minutes." He said. They watched every face below them turn towards the clock face just below their feet.

"You ready for the new year?" John asked as the seconds counted down.

"Not remotely." Mycroft shook his head, giving him an exaggerated sigh, "But one never is I'm told. Though I can be ready for a great number of things."

"I think you'll do just fine." John grinned and looked to the skyline when the countdown started. "Ten." He whispered along with the shouts from below. "Nine."

Mycroft turned his head to watch John while he counted, knowing the other man was too engrossed in the moment to notice.

"Eight. Seven. Six." John's grip on Mycroft's hand tightened, the grin on his face spreading wider. "Five. Four. Three. Two." His eyes opened wide and Mycroft whispered with him.

"One." The first firework whistled into the sky and exploded over London. "Wow." John breathed a split second before being pulled around to face Mycroft. Mycroft's free hand came up to cup John's face, leaning in all but an inch from his lips, asking permission. John brought his hand up as well to grip the back of Mycroft's hat and pushed him the rest of the way, kissing him while the fireworks burst in the sky in front of them.

John pulled away after a minute, cheeks flushed, and grinned widely. Mycroft looked far too flustered for a man who'd initiated his New Year's kiss. "So," John nudged him gently, "Where were you thinking for next year? There must be somewhere in the country people won't already be gathered." Mycroft let out a long breath, his shoulders relaxing.

"This far in advance, I'm sure I can find somewhere suitable." They turned to watch the rest of the fireworks, John slipping his hand back into Mycroft's as soon as the finale started.

"I would like that very much." John said. 


End file.
